The present invention relates to a cartridge latch and release system in a removable data storage device.
The rapid growth of digital content and the convergence of information and communications technologies are driving the growth of affordable, high-capacity data storage solutions. For example, modern multimedia applications such as video editing and immersive imaging can generate files that are each multi-gigabytes in size. Numerous data storage solutions, each differing in architecture, capacity, performance, reliability, and cost, have evolved to quench users"" thirst for economical and high capacity data storage systems.
Generally, data storage devices can be stand-alone units that are connected to a computer system by cable, or they can be is internal units that occupy a slot, or bay, in the computer system. Since applications such as video editing and immersive imaging can generate files that are each multi-gigabytes in size, disk drives of the type that accept removable disks have become increasingly popular. These disk drives are also convenient since users can incrementally add storage capacity as needed and use the removable disks as back-up copies.
For purposes of convenience and protection, the platter or disk may be mounted within a shuttle, which in turn is positioned inside an enclosure or a cartridge. During operation, the cartridge is inserted into an insertion port of the drive. The shuttle is moved inside the drive, and the platter or disk is then conveyed to a predetermined position. At this point, the empty cartridge can be removed. When the user is finished with the platter or disk, the cartridge is inserted into the port, causing the platter or disk to be moved back into the shuttle, which in turn is retracted back inside the cartridge. Once the shuttle is secured inside the cartridge, the cartridge can then be removed from the insertion port by the user.
Because the cartridge needs to be removed after the shuttle has been pulled into the drive before data can be accessed, it is possible for a new user of the removable data storage device to be confused by the required sequence of inserting the cartridge into the drive, withdrawing the cartridge when the shuttle has been moved into the drive, and inserting the empty cartridge into the drive once more to retrieve the shuttle/disk when the user is finished with an application.
Additionally, during operation, the position of the shuttle may vary. Due to a number of considerations, it is possible that, without some form of protection, the shuttle may be caught in an undesirable position between the drive and the shuttle, possibly causing damage to the media and components in the drive during media insertion.
Further, the cartridge needs to be correctly inserted into the drive. Otherwise, an incorrectly seated cartridge may wobble and may vibrate during operation. Such wobbling and vibration adversely affects the performance of the drive. Moreover, a cartridge may also be unintentionally inserted into the drive somewhat askew from a nominal position. This skewed position may cause a mechanical misalignment of the drive, leading to disk access failures. Additionally, cartridges not specifically intended for use in the drive can initiate certain critical functions of the drive upon insertion into the drive, causing damage.
In one aspect, the invention provides a system for securing a cartridge inserted into a data storage device. The system includes a slidable member, the member having a recess positioned therein. The system also includes a toggle pivotably mounted in the recess, the toggle having a tip to pivot the toggle upon contacting the cartridge. An interlock unit is connected to the slidable member and adapted to engage the toggle when the toggle pivots.
In another aspect, the system provides a method for securing a cartridge inserted into a data storage device. The method includes receiving a cartridge having a tab with an edge portion adapted to move a cartridge latch during a first phase; and a notch adapted to engage the cartridge latch to lock the cartridge with the data storage device; sliding a slidable member during the first phase; pivoting a toggle rotatably mounted in the slidable member; and engaging the toggle with an interlock unit coupled to the slidable member.
In yet another aspect, a cartridge is shown. The cartridge is adapted to be inserted into a data storage device, the data storage device having a cartridge latch for securing the cartridge to the data storage device. The cartridge has a bottom casing, the bottom casing having a front portion; and a tab formed on the front portion of the bottom casing. The tab has an edge portion adapted to move a cartridge latch during a first phase; and a notch adapted to engage the cartridge latch to lock the cartridge with the data storage device.
Advantages of the invention include one or more of the following. The invention provides a simple, low-cost and reliable system for latching and releasing the cartridge. The shuttle cartridge is latched only when the drive opens the drive door and released only when the shuttle is pulled into the drive or pushed from the drive to the cartridge. The invention releases the cartridge only when the shuttle motion is complete, thus preventing damage to the media caused by inappropriate insertions or ejections. Thus, shuttle jamming is avoided.
The invention advantageously provides a natural logical user interface for both personal and library applications with the shuttle/cartridge combination. The interface requires that the cartridge be removed before the drive can continue operation.
Moreover, the invention is keyed to protect against an inadvertent insertion of an incompatible cartridge. Thus, the invention protects against damaging sensitive components internal to the drive if they collide with any foreign objects associated with the insertion of the incompatible disk cartridge.
Since the cartridge fits snugly with the drive housing, the cartridge assembly is mechanically secure, providing a reliable handling of the shuttle. Additionally, the invention protects the drive and the cartridge from foreign particle contamination.
The invention also provides a sensing system to notify the drive that a cartridge has been removed. This information is used to by a drive controller to disable data access and other operations such as unmounting the drive volume after the removal of the cartridge.
The aforementioned advantages are achieved without increasing the complexity of the drive, thereby increasing the performance and reliability of the entire system.